


Playing Doctor

by Tigerkid14



Series: Kinktober 2017 [13]
Category: Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: F/F, Medical Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerkid14/pseuds/Tigerkid14
Summary: It was incredibly clichéd and Lauren knew it, but sometimes you had to do whatever got the job done, even if it was the sort of thing that made for bad porn.





	Playing Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2017, prompt: medical play

It was incredibly clichéd and Lauren knew it, but sometimes you had to do whatever got the job done, even if it was the sort of thing that made for bad porn.

So she texted Bo and asked her to come by the practice after hours, making sure to pick a time when her staff would be gone. And one of the perks of being partnered with a succubus for so long was always being ready for anything, especially if it involved sex, so she didn’t even have to run home to get personal supplies. Then it was just a matter of waiting until everyone else had gone home and setting up.

For a brief moment, she regretted her lack of lingerie, but eventually decided that professional attire, black slacks, crisp shirt, with the white lab coat, was enough to get the job done and set the tone appropriately.

And demeanor. There was no underselling the importance of demeanor in creating the right environment and mindset for this sort of encounter, she reminded herself of that as she heard the bell out front signaling that Bo had arrived.

She stepped out of her office and went to the front desk, “Ms. Dennis, thank you for being willing to schedule your appointment so late. I know it’s after our usual hours, but I do appreciate your agreeing to be unconventional.”

Bo, thank goodness, was not slow on the uptake and after a short pause while she took in Lauren’s clothes, words and tone, and then noted her arousal levels, she jumped right in.

“Of course, Doctor,” she purred, stepping forward for the formal handshake which she made less formal by letting her hand caress Lauren’s, “I love it when things are unconventional, it makes life more fun.”

“If you would please follow me to the examination room? I’ve been looking forward to doing your exam all day.”

Bo followed her easily, taking the time to flirt badly. Something she did on purpose, Lauren suspected, “I’ve certainly been looking forward to being done by you.”

When Lauren turned to give her a look for the terrible flirting, Bo flashed her a smile that was far too innocent and added, “having the exam done by you, I mean.”

They entered the exam room and Lauren shut and locked the door. Her staff was gone, but she was taking no chances on an interruption. Too much planning had gone into this evening and she was not going to be stopped.

“Now, Ms. Dennis, I think we don’t need to do the general history, since you’re a long term patient, unless anything has changed since you were last in?” She queried as she turned around, finding Bo standing close enough that she’d be uncomfortable if she was a regular patient, but the closeness amused her since she could see the anticipation and delight in her girlfriend’s eyes and body language.

“No,” Bo said, leaning in a bit, “nothing’s changed since we last spoke. Everything’s good, always rarin’ to go.”

Lauren kept her face professional, though she smiled inwardly. “Well then, if you’re comfortable, you can change into the gown and we can go directly to the examination.”

“Oh, I’m very comfortable getting naked for you, Doctor,” Bo’s hands were already moving to slide her top off, “though I don’t think I’ll need the gown.”

“Whatever’s most comfortable for you,” Lauren deadpanned, turning away under the pretense of giving her privacy, not that Bo needed it, she was always comfortable with nudity, especially around Lauren, and she could undress quickly under any circumstances, but especially ones that would lead to sex.

“How do you want me?” Bo asked as Lauren turned back to find her standing calmly, fully nude, and waiting for Lauren to make the next move, though anticipation and delight sparkled in her eyes.

Lauren nodded to the medical table. “Lie down for me, please. We can start with the breast exam.”

Bo eagerly hopped on the table at that news and Lauren did roll her eyes, just the tiniest bit as she walked over to stand next to it.

“Now, I need to touch you, if you’re alright with that,” it sounded like a question, but it definitely wasn’t, as her hands were already moving to Bo’s breasts.

Bo welcomed the touch, arching into it, and Lauren’s hands were anything but professional, even as she kept her voice clinical. “I hope you’ve been performing regular breast exams on yourself at home. It’s important for you to be in the habit of checking.”

Her hands kneaded and played with Bo’s breasts, sliding up to gently pinch and toy with the nipples which hardened under her touch.

Bo’s hands came up to play along her arms, as she ignored Lauren’s comments, intent on touching Lauren as much as she could, with the lab coat and professional clothes hindering her reach.

Lauren’s hands wandered down along Bo’s skin, running over her stomach, checking the skin there, though in reality she didn’t need to, she knew it so well. But she did enjoy the feel of it, the light touches, the smooth skin, the little hitches in breathing she could create with just her hands. It was exhilarating, for both of them.

And she was thorough, making sure to check every inch of Bo’s skin, mentally noting every blemish, every spot, using her exquisite memory to keep track of everything so she could note it later. She even had Bo roll to either side so she could check her back and the backs of her legs.

Bo was aroused and relaxed and completely unsuspecting when Lauren told her to scootch to the end of the table. She didn’t even think about Lauren bringing out the stirrups and having her place her feet in them.

“I’ll do a manual check first, if that’s alright with you,” she could tell it was even before the nod because Bo reacted to her professional voice in a way that was extremely visible to her at this moment.

It was an unprofessional manual exam. It was better suited to their bedroom than the office, but Lauren was aware that it was necessary to getting Bo right where she wanted her. She continued making mental notes, but, in fairness, she had her girlfriend in the stirrups, naked and writhing at her touch, so perhaps she could be forgiven for being a little less than totally professionally focused.

It was easy to insert the speculum, not just because Bo was relaxed and in position, but because of the natural lubrication easing it into place. Bo only just was starting to question what was happening, her head coming up off the table, when Lauren had the cotton swab already secured and set aside for her to send to the lab.

Bo was easily distracted then by Lauren’s head between her legs, forgetting all questions, forgetting time and place, forgetting everything but desire.

When she did remember anything, it was to help make Lauren as unprofessional as possible in turn.

Bo had more creative ideas for the medical table than Lauren had ever dreamed, and she was fairly sure she wouldn’t be able to talk about work with Bo for at least a few days without all kinds of improper thoughts going through her mind.

It wasn’t until they were getting dressed, going in search of food, water, and their own bed to continue things, that Bo spotted the swab as Lauren carefully labeled it and prepared it to drop off to be checked by the lab in the morning.

“Is that--? Did you--? Seriously, Lauren?!” Bo looked at her incredulously, mirth bubbling up in her chest. “You could have just asked, you know, set up an appointment.”

Lauren could tell that she wasn’t actually mad about it though, since she was laughing as she said it. “I did set up an appointment. You canceled three times.”

She could see Bo about to interject and continued, “I brought the speculum and swabs home twice and you distracted me with sex. And last time I even brought up the subject you managed to get Dyson to help you contrive an ‘incident’ that ended with two broken tables and a ruined shirt.”

“That was not contrived, there was a legitimate…” Bo trailed off since she could see that Lauren wasn’t even going to begin buying it. “Alright, fine, but still, you lured me in under false pretences and seduced me with science.”

Lauren raised her eyebrows, waiting for the rest of it.

“That was hot! When can we do that again?”

“Well, modern standards say once every three years, but we can probably practice more often than that.” She saw Bo’s face fall a little. “I can also prescribe you regular doses of something similar.”

“Starting tonight?”

“Yes, I’d say it’s a medical necessity.”

And despite the distractions provided on the way out, Lauren still remembered to drop the sample off at the lab.


End file.
